Pirate Seas - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23}} Difficulty This is a unique level with no planks on the lawn, meaning there will be only two zombies: Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Cannons to shoot Imp Pirate Zombies which allows them to pass over the player's lawn. There are many strategies that can be used because all the zombies are weak, which makes it easy to complete this level. In addition, there is a lot of sun given, so more possibilities can be done. The Imp Cannons are durable, and can be annoying if not dealt correctly, as the Swashbuckler Zombies can be used as shields to protect Imp Cannons from projectile shooting plants. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies :See gallery for more details. :Notes: These strategies works for all versions. Gate of Death :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. *'Required plant:' **Spikerock *Plant two columns of Spikerocks on the second column and the third column. *Let us rock. The zombies cannot pass over and surely die. Spike, Spike, Punch :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed *On the back most column, plant Bonk Choys. *Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweed. *Watch the heads (of the zombies, not the plants) roll. Laser and spike *Required plants: **Laser Bean **Spikerock *Plant Laser Beans in the first column of every lane, then plant Spikerocks in the third column of every lane. Laser Beans will destroy Imp Cannons while Spikerocks will deal heavy damage to zombies. *Assuming that all your plants are in level 1, you will have 500 spare sun. Pure Spike *The only plant you need is Spikeweed. Fill the entire lawn with them, and all the Imps and Swashbuckler Zombies will die before reaching the lawn mower. Boomerang Madness Created by Charizardia *Required plants: **Bloomerang *Place Bloomerangs on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd columns. *Note that the Bloomerangs don't need to be leveled up. *If you have Bloomerangs that cost 150 sun, place a single column of Wall-nuts, and two Tile Turnips on two separate lanes (any level works) Cannon Fun *Required plants: **Coconut Cannon **Infi-nut *Place Coconut Cannons on the first column and an Infi-nut on the fitfh column. *When the onslaught begins, feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and fire away. Frozen World Required plants: *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Things that you have to do *Place Snow Pea in first 2 columns. *Place Winter Melon in third column in middle lane. *Start onslaught and look for randomness for imp cannon. Imp Slaughter NOTE: this strategy only works for players without 'Battlez'. If your game is updated, don't do this as it's painstakingly slow. Requires: Snapdragon (any level) Phat Beet (optional, any level) Wall-nut (optional, any level) Spikeweed (any level) Place Snapdragons or Phat Beets in the first two columns. First one MUST be Snapdragons since Phat Beets wouldn't be able to attack. Place an optional wall of Wall-nuts in the third column, and fill the rest with Spikeweeds. Either way, you survive! Gallery Trivia *Flag Pirate Zombie and Treasure Yeti do not appear in this level because there are no planks. *It is the first level which is not a Cannons Away level to have no planks. The second is Pirate Seas - Day 31. *This is inarguably the best level for completing the "Defeat 100 Pirate Imps!" quest. Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 22 Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 - Only Blover and Springbean in Last Stand Pirate Seas Day 22 How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears